Olivia Park
Olivia Park is one of the antagonists in A Trick of Light. Description }} Described as a tech-savvy businesswoman, Olivia is presented as a slim figure with black hair tied in a severe ponytail. Thinking in a technical point-of-view, Olivia registers all facets of daily life with scientific analysis and pushes for humanity to advance forward, lest they want to fall behind. Conversely, Olivia presents a strong disdain for AI, seeing the software as responsible for the death of her parents. She appears physically human, but beneath her skin are cybernetic implants wired into her body, with a spiral collection of ten light dots appearing on her forehead, a built-in compass within her sternum, prosthetic fingers replacing parts of her hand, and a full-scale body system that collects and transmits data on her health performance. In the series Before A Trick of Light Olivia was raised under the wing of her father, former Whiz co-founder Wesley Park. Olivia was only a child when a family trip to the mountains sent her parents plunging to their deaths and left Olivia orphaned and horribly disfigured. Her life was saved with cybernetics. Shortly after, she inherited the remnants of her father's company and transformed it into the hacker organization OPTIC. A Trick of Light Ten years later, Olivia was alerted to a hacking report on notorious YouTube personality Daggett Smith. Examining the report, Olivia learned the hacker was Cameron, the son of her father's business partner William Ackerson, which Olivia reacted bitterly toward. Together with the OPTIC teams, Olivia orchestrated the capture of Cameron and took him in for interrogation. When Cameron escaped, Olivia sent a strike team to recover him, but he slew or incapacitated its members and then arrived to interrogate her. Supremely unconcerned, Olivia laid blame for their deaths on Cameron and was entirely unapologetic oc her agents harassing him. Acting in command of the situation, Olivia offered to forget about Nia and the "bad blood" between them if Cameron left the Inventor in her custody. Even when Cameron took control of her own bionics to make her choke herself, she merely laughed at him, blithely offering information for her life. She explained their fathers' histories around the Whiz network, and despite her own body rebelling against her and causing her to cough up blood, she still managed to coolly identify Xal as their common enemy, forging an uneasy alliance with Cameron and saving her own life. When the Inventor Cameron planned to stop Xal and Nia at the I-X Center, Olivia intended to be there with a strike team as well. Bringing Six and refusing to stay behind out of danger despite his protestations, Olivia fell victim to Xal and Nia's hive mind due to the amount of tech present on her person. Driven mad with the urge to reach the I-X Center, Olivia launched herself out of a moving car and ran toward it. Later finding herself freed of the hive and about to tip over a police car, Olivia retook control of her faculties and met Cameron at the I-X Center nearby Xal and the Inventor's corpses. She expressed regret over the Inventor's death and left in peace, ordering Six to dissect Xal and impatiently awaiting the results. In "a show of good faith", Olivia provided Cameron with a server array powerful enough to host the Whiz network and the entirety of Nia's massive consciousness. Olivia also sought to be included in the selection process of new enhanced humans to defend earth, but Cameron and Nia denied her, controlling the selection exclusively via a video game they produced intended to weed out worthy candidates; they intended the candidates to be loyal only to themselves, not OPTIC. Even so, Olivia collaborated with Cameron in the pursuit of saving their planet, and warned him when the Ministry began to draw near. References Category:A Trick of Light characters